Just Another Summer Vacation
by 123shala
Summary: A general, romantic, and funny story with a few twists. It takes part somewhere between season 1 and 2. It’s the end of the year and the summer holidays begin! Read and find out what happens to the gang.


**Just Another Summer Vacation**

Takes part somewhere between season 1 and 2. It's the end of the year and the summer holidays begin! Everyone's back at home but the gang still keeps in touch. Read and find out what happens to the gang (this is my first fanfic so Id like a pointer or 2 please? No flaming) alexis+zane pairing later in the story (but not totally focused on it).

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!!! However I own this story and any characters which I may create. Enjoy, tata

* * *

Jaden is at home on his bed drifting in his own thoughts. 

It's been 3 days since he got home from Duel Academy and he's not exactly having the best summer holiday.

"I can't believe the holidays are here and I'm in my room again on my bed! No more Crowler"

and he gave a sigh of relief

"but it's already starting to feel weird not having Syrus and Chumley sharing the same Dorm room huh"

and he gave out another long sigh

The phone then rings and startles Jaden which results in him falling off his bed. He picks up the phone to be hearing a rather familiar voice.

"Hello is Jaden there"

"Oh yeah that's me"

"Hey Jay it's Syrus"

"Oh Boy am I glad to be hearing your voice Sy!"

"Guess you've been as bored as I am?"

"You'll never understand how I've been feeling"

"Haha I getcha well actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow"

"That would be sweet!"

"Hold on I'm getting a call. Hello?"

* * *

Alexis was at home with her brother Atticus. Their parents were out so they were home alone. As you would expect the regular brother sister stuff starts happening causing an uproar. 

"Atticus I'm warning you, give it back!"

"What happens if I don't" as he said in a cheeky manner

"Believe me you don't wanna know! Now hand it over!"

"Nah"

"That is it!!!"

Alexis started chasing Atticus around the house with her hands out beside her.

"Sis I didn't think you would get this serious…ummm…calm down…AAAAH HELP!!!"

Alexis finally had him on the living room floor with Alexis having her right knee on top of Atticus' back holding his right arm and bending it backwards. As you would imagine this gave Atticus great pain.

"Give it to me or the arm comes off!"

"You wouldn't do it!"

"Wanna bet?!?!" as Alexis bent his arm backwards more. By this stage Atticus almost couldn't feel his arm anymore

"OK HERE HAVE THE STUPID THING BACK JUST DON'T KILL THE ARM!"

"Thank you!" she stressed out the words

"I'll never lose you again my adorable Mokey Mokey plushie!"

"Don't you see Lex, I'm trying to help you grow out of that thing. I don't get what you see in that…stuffed thing!"

"Well this 'stuffed thing' happens to be mine. Aah Mokey Mokey…"

Atticus just groaned and let her be as he was moving his shoulder receiving a click from it. He walked towards the phone and started dialing a number.

"Hi is Zane there"

* * *

Zane was in his room sitting at his table looking through all his cards. He was also taking in the thought that he had finally finished Duel Academy and that he was finally able to do what he wanted to do which was to Duel Professionally. He was off to Pro Leagues after the holidays which was coming to being competing with the best of the best. It was going to be pretty awesome. 

He heard a knock on his door. Once he saw the blue-ish hair he knew it was Syrus.

"Hey Jaden I'll cya tomorrow ok bye. I got a call. This one's for you" and Syrus left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello"

"Hey Zane it's your man Atticus" as he said it in a rather enthusiastic voice.

"Hey how are you"

"Oh yeah I'm really sweet after the way Alexis treated me" as he said in a sarcastic voice.

"It was the Mokey Mokey plushie again wasn't it"

"I don't get what she sees in that…pink piece of object!"

"You're her brother you should know better than to take her mokey mokey plushie Atticus. It's almost like her pride and joy"

"Hey can I come over tomorrow? I wanna get away from THE EVIL IN THIS HOUSE" He said that part louder so that Alexis heard him loud and clear.

"Sure I suppose..."

Alexis overheard and got a bit annoyed at that but she collected herself

"Hey Atticus are you going to see Zane tomorrow?" Alexis asked her brother.

"Yea" As Atticus talked to Alexis he put his hand over the speaking part of the phone.

"I'm coming with"

"Whatever" Atticus then started talking to Zane again

"Aah…the evil is coming if that's ok"

"Yeah anyway see you tomorrow" and he hung up

Zane was just thinking to himself just why they were friends in the first place.

* * *

The next day rolled around and Jaden came to see Syrus. 

The Truesdales lived in their own house It meant they were bloody rich! Jaden was wow-ed

"Wow Syrus you have an awesome place"

"Thanks Jaden. Wait till you see the back"

Jaden again was wow-ed. They decided to go under Syrus's shady apple tree and play a fun duel.

Atticus came round soon after

"Hey whats up Zane?"

"Not too much I suppose"

"Alexis said she had something to do so she'll be round later"

Atticus had his deck with him and began rocking back and forth with a big grin on his face

"You wanna duel right"

"Oh please. If I ever beat you then today is that day!!!"

"We'll just see about that"

Atticus heard laughter in the back and got curious

"Who's out the back?"

"Jaden and Syrus. They're playing duels out the back. Why is tha..."

Zane turned around and was cut short of his question when he saw that Atticus wasn't even there. He just sighed and walked towards his backyard

"Heya Jaden!!!"

As Atticus said with a dramatic and enthusiastic entrance

"Oh Atticus what a surprise! Is Alexis with you?"

"She's coming round later. Hey Syrus. You're losing again huh"

"You didn't have to remind me but still we're having fun"

It was hot so they went inside, sat down on the couch in the lounge and had a sip of refreshing lemonade

"Aah"

As everyone said in a sense of relaxation. Alexis walked in through the door with a surprising feeling that could easily be seen

"You'll never guess what happened to me on the way here!"

* * *

OMG what happened to Alexis!!  
Do you wanna know what happens next?  
Do you?  
Do you?  
DO YOU?!?!?!?  
Feel free to guess 

Read the next chapter -  
Please Review  
Hope you enjoyed it (you probably didnt and Im sorry)  
Till next time

--123shala--


End file.
